


Music [Inktober 2020]

by california_112



Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: "Newkirk, you do know we do have a record cabinet, right?""Yeah- for our record, singular."-or-Two of the team discuss the local charts.ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHINGThis is part of Inktober 2020, Tuesday 27th October - Music.
Kudos: 2





	Music [Inktober 2020]

"This again, really?"

"It's the only thing out."

"Newkirk, you do know we do have a record cabinet, right?"

"Yeah- for our record, singular."

"What?"

"You missed the last dodgeball game, didn’t you?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I think you can guess what happened."

" _All_ of them? You guys managed to break every single record that we had?"

"Except this one, and that’s only because the guv had it in his office."

"Why was that?"

"He says it’s the only decent piece of music in camp."

"Well, it was, at least."

"What’s wrong with ‘Flying Home’?"

"Nothing, but I’m not doing it…"

**Author's Note:**

> rush rush rush
> 
> Back at it again with the uncommon duo, I feel like these two bounce off each other really well! Though maybe a hundred words isn't really enough time to say that...


End file.
